


花九/热星

by diamantes



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamantes/pseuds/diamantes
Kudos: 5





	花九/热星

九条贵利矢在阳光爬到脸上时清醒，下午三时的阳光温暖又放荡，既不炽烈也不灼人。

窗帘透进来的一条亮光不至于打扰贵利矢的好梦，可他还是惊醒一样睁大眼睛，心脏规规矩矩的加速跳动，体温回升的速度和呼吸频率一起加快，在花家大我别扭的怀抱中转醒。

经纪人把他要抬起的头按回自己的肩窝，“今天没有安排。”

偶像被这句话安抚，几乎是立刻松了口气，展开胳膊环住花家大我的腰，往里钻钻好像又要开始做梦。但是睡意潮水般退去，无数次昼夜颠倒导致的清醒不可避免的把他围绕，“这样也睡不着了。”搂着贵利矢的男人掀开眼皮，其中的倦意和不耐烦清晰可见，带着一种无可奈何的意味，花家大我闭上眼睛说:“那你想干嘛？”

九条贵利矢明显对挑逗自家经纪人这种事轻车熟路，他把嘴唇凑上去索吻，花家大我皱起眉头一脸不情愿，却还是含住他的嘴唇捉住他湿滑的舌头。黏糊糊的吻终于把大我从困倦中拖出来，情欲像新生的婴儿，缠着脐带浑身沾着湿漉漉的水液降临世间，代替恼人的起床气把花家大我的理智清除得一干二净。

他翻身压住九条贵利矢。却因为嘴笨而一句话都说不出来，这时候其实可以说一些例如我要干死你之类的话，可是花家大我光是想想就忍不住脸红心跳，更别提真的说出口。所以他只是掀开贵利矢的睡衣，握住他滚烫的腰。这时花家大我发现贵利矢同样臊的要命，不白皙的皮肤被情色烹煎染上一层薄红。

符合贵利矢审美的夏威夷风睡衣被卷到胸口往上，露出之前被玩得发红的乳头。花家大我揉捻他硬挺的乳尖，那里和贵利矢身上所有的东西一样，带着滚烫的温度，在微凉的空气中点燃触及到的一切。

他把贵利矢从床上捞起来，后者则乖乖咬住睡衣展示自己的身体，顺着花家大我不温柔的动作乖顺的窝进他的怀里。经纪人扯下他的裤子时贵利矢就迫不及待的打开双腿夹住花家大我的髋骨，用双臂环住花家大我的脖颈，抬起腰等待对方放出胯间能够满足他的肉棒。在这期间两人一言不发，直到花家大我的阴茎抵住贵利矢的后穴，才有人提了一句:“戴套吗？”

事到如今已经无所谓了，贵利矢含着花家大我的阴茎坐下来，柔软的臀肉和大腿完美契合，就像贵利矢流水的后口需要花家大我的肉棒去操。

贵利矢有时候会喜欢把自己搞得一团糟，他能把自己骑射，射精时间总是被精确把握与花家大我相差无几。经纪人并不在意，认为这兴许是一种无聊的卑微和自尊，源于无法决断的恶意和舞台的灯光。

花家大我一下一下的干他，平坦的小腹摩擦九条贵利矢称不上丰腴的臀肉，给大明星带去让手心酸涩的痒麻感。阴茎塞在他湿滑的肠肉间，花家大我被堆叠的软肉吮吸得头皮发麻，他抬起贵利矢放在他肩上的下巴去吻他的嘴唇，贵利矢的舌头和他的后面一样缠人，分泌过多的唾液也像淫水一样汩汩流淌。

花家大我有时候忍不住去翻看贵利矢相关的东西，那是他的星星，算是他一手塑造出来的人。神对自己的造物充满留恋，父母对子女饱含爱意，花家大我对九条贵利矢也有些说不清道不明的感情。他看到吐出舌头呻吟的贵利矢把精液射到自己身上的媚态，也忍不住射进穴腔深处。

舞台上的贵利矢耀眼到可怕，观众席上花家大我视线一秒也无法离开他。他看到贵利矢银白的项链从领口甩出，划出一个完美的半圆，汗液从他的脖颈流下，淌进大敞的领口从此不见踪迹。狡猾的笑容在人酸软的内心轻轻踩下印子，看过之后就再也忘不了他。这种人天生就适合舞台，天生就合适站在聚光灯下享受掌声和尖叫，花家大我忍不住想，就像他注定被贵利矢吸引一样，命运玩弄所有人，让人卑劣的感情终于无处遁形。

花家大我的心脏像胃袋一样开始冒酸水，难以启齿的肿胀心情填满他的身体，和九条贵利矢这样的人待在一起，不可避免的会希望对方属于自己。但他们只有纯洁忠贞的肉体关系，做爱永远只是被欲望驱使，无关爱情。

“彩排很顺利，这样明天就没问题了。”

花家大我开始痛恨自己的装模作样，把喜欢说出来就好了，他歪头看看贵利矢，想知道对方的表情好决定下一句该说些什么。但地下车库没有亮起的灯，两人都浸泡在黑色的海洋里，虽然看不清九条贵利矢的表情，但直觉作祟花家大我觉得对方又在笑了。

“没什么要跟我说的吗？”

九条贵利矢明显没想让他回答，两片湿软的唇瓣贴上花家大我的嘴唇，舌尖的缠绵轻易抹消经纪人好不容易鼓起的勇气。被偷拍到车震可不是什么简单的丑闻，更何况是和每天朝夕相处的同性。但花家大我想要他，想的要发疯，两个人都是这样想，就像双双发情的动物，终于碰到同类，让吸引人的气味弥散在空气中，相互碰撞就产生了欲望。

贵利矢的腿再次为他打开，柔软湿滑的肠肉还是那么热情好客拥吻插进来的阴茎，花家大我握住他的腰，后入的体位让他们看起来真的像是交配的动物。

“我喜欢你。”花家大我停顿了一下，“大概是。”

逼仄的车座间留下几秒的宁静，贵利矢的呻吟和阴茎抽插的水声都停了下来，偶像抓住经纪人掐着自己腰侧的手回过头来说:“都同居了，难道我们不是在恋爱？”花家大我愣在原地，空虚的后穴没了动静，贵利矢不满的把他推到在座椅上，“开玩笑的，”舞台上意气风发的偶像倒是不见了，只剩一个红着脸想被操的九条贵利矢，“我一直在等你说喜欢我。”

毕竟花家大我的眼神太过炽烈，比透过窗帘的阳光要灼人得多，险些在他本不诚的心上烧两个窟窿，让九条贵利矢不敢不真心了。

阴茎重新捅回穴里，花家大我搂着九条贵利矢，感受到他燥热的体温和如鼓的心跳，忽然觉得贵利矢确实是一颗星星，而这颗星星竟是因为他坠落人间。

end.


End file.
